1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to adhesive coatings appliable in select patterns on textiles and somewhat more particularly to a raster-shaped heat-sealable adhesive coating comprised of two layers, one upon the other, applied in a select pattern via powder printing techniques on elongated web-like articles, for example linings for outer garments and to a method of producing such coatings.
2. Prior Art
Bonding of materials with heat-sealable or heat-sealing adhesives applied thereon in select patterns is known. This process is of particular importance in bonding textile materials and in particularly in bonding or gluing linings with outer layer materials. The production of a heat-sealable adhesive coating in a select raster pattern on textile materials can occur via various methods. Such coating production methods include powder printing methods, paste printing methods, screen printing-like methods and even spreading or scattering methods. Depending upon the method utilized, different types of heat-sealable adhesives are utilized. With an increased demand for improved adhesion as well as other properties, such as an avoidance of excessive bond hardening or embrittlement, a lack of wrinkling behavior of the adhesive compound after a cleaning process, etc., the art in recent times has utilized very high grade and expensive adhesive materials, generally based on copolyamides as well as on copolyesters and mixtures thereof. During this same time, textile lining materials have become known with raster-shaped coatings comprised of PVC (polyvinyl chloride), which are typically applied via screen printing methods. However, linings which have been coated in this manner are at least somewhat objectionable, for example, they exhibit a weak adhering characteristic, exhibit a "sweet" odor and exhibit a large amount of wrinkling and a paperlike bond hardening after cleaning of a garment containing a PVC adhesive material.